1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an optical fiber plug, and more particularly to an optical fiber plug that has a function to indicate whether there is light radiated from a source connected with the plug.
2. Description of Related Art
In communication equipment, AV equipment etc., optical fibers have been used for transmitting signals because of the superior quality of signal in comparison with conventional wires such as copper. Plugs for optical fibers are provided at ends of the optical fibers for connecting these devices.
Conventional plugs are made of opaque materials. When the conventional plugs are connected with a light source, it is impossible to know whether there is light radiated from the light source unless the plugs are disconnected from the light source. It is very inconvenient for a user to disconnect and connect repeatedly, especially in the case where the light source is installed on walls.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical fiber plug to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an optical fiber plug that has a function to indicate whether there is light radiated from a source connected with the plug.